Let's Go to School
Let's Go to School (学校行っちゃお; Gakkou Icchao) is the 4th track in the Girls2 1st mini album Maybe Falling in Love |-|Romaji= Mahou no jumon issho ni You}}/ / Chao Chao Min}}/ (Chao chao) Kyou mo tanoshiku icchao You}}/ / Chao Chao Min}}/ (Chao chao) Minna de egao ni nacchao A yuu redii? Chao chao You}}/ Watashi no tiineiji sutoorii Mo}}/ Kirakira no seishun You}}/ / / / omoikiri taisetsu ni shiyou Aa yuu redii? Chaochao Mu chikoku mukesseki harikicchao (chao) Shukudai wa hayame ni owarasechao (chao) Tonari no kurasu no ko hanashikake chao (chao) Wakaranai tokoro sensei ni kiichao (chao) Mahou no jumon oboeta? You}}/ / Chao Chao Min}}/ (Chao chao) Kigaru ni saa tsukacchao You}}/ / Chao Chao Min}}/ (Chao chao) Minna de genki ni nacchao A yuu redii? Chao chao You}}/ Meiku datte benkyouchuu Mo}}/ Atto yuu ma ni oneesan You}}/ / / / Samishi garanaide ne papa Aa yuu redii? Chaochao Inemuri shimasen majime ni yacchao (chao) Sensei ni apiiru te wo agecchao (chao) Ki ni naru ano ko ni hanashi kakechao (chao) Issho ni kaero yotte koe kakechao (chao) Mo}}/ Ai mo koi mo You}}/ / / / otona no kaidan nobotteru tochuu Chaochao wan moa taimu Chaochao San (3) gakki mo konosaki mo harikicchao (chao) Ashita no junbi mo mou owarasechao (chao) Sotsugyou made no hi wo kazoe chao (chao) Koukai nai you ni yarikicchao (chao) Kirakira egao de sugosu san byaku roku juu go (365) nichi Ame no hi datte hare no hi datte So chaochao shichao |-|Kanji= 魔法の呪文　いっしょに チャオチャオ(チャオチャオ) 今日も楽しく　行っちゃお チャオチャオ(チャオチャオ) みんなで笑顔になっちゃお アーユーレディ？　チャオチャオ 1学期　ドキドキの毎日は あっという間に過ぎてった ここの席から見渡す景色も慣れてきた まだ見ぬ世界が待っているはず 私のティーンエイジストーリー キラキラの青春　思い切り大切にしよう 失敗恐れず　イッツ　オーライ 先生に怒られ　ソー　ソーリー でもまた歩き出す アーユーレディ？ チャオチャオ 無遅刻無欠席張り切っちゃお(チャオ) 宿題は早めに終わらせちゃお(チャオ) 部活も頑張った　今日の晩御飯なんだろな 成長ざかり　お腹ペコペコ お代わりしちゃお 隣のクラスの子　話しかけちゃお(チャオ) 分からないところ先生に聞いちゃお(チャオ) 今度の休みは可愛くおめかしして 買い物しちゃお　お出かけしちゃお タピオカも飲んじゃお 魔法の呪文　覚えた？ チャオチャオ(チャオチャオ) 気軽にさぁ　使っちゃお チャオチャオ(チャオチャオ) みんなで元気になっちゃお アーユーレディ？　チャオチャオ 2学期 放課後はどこへ行く？ ちょっとだけ寄り道よね ご飯までには帰るからドンウォーリーよママ 髪型もキュートにアレンジして メイクだって勉強中 あっとゆう間にお姉さん さみしがらないでねパパ 沢山泣いても　イッツ　オーライ スッキリ笑顔で　ソー　ハッピー 喜怒哀楽しよう アーユーレディ？ チャオチャオ 居眠りしません真面目にやっちゃお(チャオ) 先生にアピール　手を挙げちゃお(チャオ) 運動会も頑張った　文化祭も待ち遠しいな 一生一度　楽しくいこう 得意なことしよう 気になるあの子に　話しかけちゃお(チャオ) 一緒に帰ろよって声かけちゃお(チャオ) 今しかできないこと　山ほどあるんだから このワクワクをいっせーのせ ハイタッチ　しちゃお アイも　コイも まだ分からないけど すいもあまいも　これから 大人の階段登ってる途中 チャオチャオ　ワンモアタイム チャオチャオ 3学期もこの先も張り切っちゃお(チャオ) 明日の準備ももう終わらせちゃお(チャオ) 寝る時間迫るけどデザート食べちゃおか たまにはご褒美　大切だよね テンション上げちゃお 卒業までの日を数えちゃお(チャオ) 後悔ないようにやりきっちゃお(チャオ) キラキラ笑顔で過ごす365日 雨の日だって　晴れの日だって so　チャオチャオしちゃお |-|English= Together we'll cast a spell Ciao Ciao (Ciao Ciao) Let's go and have fun today Ciao Ciao (Ciao Ciao) Let's smile together Are you ready? Ciao Ciao In the 1st school term, everyday is heartpounding It went by so quickly I am getting used to the scenery from my seat here There is a world I have yet to see waiting for me It's my teenage story I shall treasure my sparkling youth with all my heart It's alright if you're afraid of failure I'm sorry that the teacher is angry But I shall walk again Are you ready? Ciao Ciao Let's be in high spirits as we have perfect attendance without being late (Ciao) Let's finish our homework early (Ciao) I did my best at my club activities, I wonder what today's lunch is Us children grow rapidly, I'm starving Another serving please Let's talk to the person in the next class (Ciao) Let's listen to the teacher as they explain what we don't know (Ciao) I will dress cutely for this holiday Let's go shopping, let's go on an outing Let's also drink some bubble tea Do you remember the magic spell? Ciao Ciao (Ciao Ciao) Let's freely use it Ciao Ciao (Ciao Ciao) Everyone is now in high spirits Are you ready? Ciao Ciao 2nd school term Where are you going after school? I will stop by somewhere for a little while I will be back before dinner, don't worry mom Go and have a cute hairstyle Go and even study some make up And in the twinkling of an eye, you're like an older sister But don't be so lonesome dad Even if I cry a lot it's alright I will have a refreshing smile so happy Let's just use our human emotions Are you ready? Ciao Ciao I won't doze off as I sit here, let's be serious (Ciao) Let's appeal to the teachers and raise our hands (Ciao) I did my best during Sports Day, I'm looking forward to the school festival too Let's go have fun once in our life time Let's do things we're good at Let's go talk to that person you noticed over there (Ciao) Let's go home with them and call them (Ciao) There are a heap of things you can't do right now But let's place these excitements together and in 1, 2 Let's high five I don't know about Affection and love yet But whether it's sweet or bitter I will make way on the staircase to adulthood Ciao Ciao one more time Ciao Ciao In the third school term, let's be in high spirits from now on (Ciao) The preparations for tomorrow are already done (Ciao) It's nearly bedtime but maybe let's eat some dessert Sometimes a reward is important right Let's raise the tension Let's count down the days to our graduation (Ciao) Let's not have any regrets (Ciao) During these 365 days, there were sparkling faces Whether it was a rainy day or a sunny day So, let's ciao ciao Trivia * The words "Ciao Ciao" in this song is used as a magic spell * Ciao is the Italian way of greeting somebody whether it be "hello" or "goodbye". * The 5 singers in this song are the youngest in their respective groups "OhaGirl from Girls2" and "mirage2". Category:Lyrics